


ménage à trois

by koroshiyas (lucitae)



Category: NU'EST
Genre: 2nd pov shifts, Greek Mythology Reincarnation, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, hinted canon compliance, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucitae/pseuds/koroshiyas
Summary: the tale of orpheus and eurydice — but not as you know it.





	1. εὐρυδίκη

**Author's Note:**

> my love dragged me into aren so i shoved him back into the pits of minron — forgetting that we are tethered. so here i am in the pits of tartarus. jk. i love you lots ❤ i probably would have not written for years if not for this.
> 
> heavily inspired by this fantastic [thread](https://twitter.com/minmanager/status/1123935824989626371) that left me thirsting for more.  
> highly recommend a read of the thread before proceeding.

but is it truly a good thing? hades’ so called sympathy?

is this really luck?

or just an immortal’s take and misunderstanding of charity?

 

even with just the voice — and only the voice — the anguish and pain seeps through and soon enough aron can no longer smile when persephone tells him he’s lucky.

he knows minhyun. knows the way he taints his songs with emotions ( because this is how you fell in love in the first place ) because he feels so much and wants to share it with the rest of the world. he witnessed the fallen expression when minhyun thought he had made it out of the unending tunnel only to realize aron had not stepped out into the light. watched pain overtake those beautiful features, eclipsed by guilt, as he reaches out towards aron in the hopes of touching him again.

and before aron can say a word, he’s drawn back into the dark, cold grasp of the dead.

he hears minhyun’s voice and every fibre of his being aches to comfort his love. smooth out all the pain. or work through it together.  
( like they had promised. like they had fucking promised in that short lived marriage of theirs. )

 

but he can’t, can he.

 

his body is buried six feet under. burrowed by worms.

his soul is property of hades’ realm. it’s his mercy and minhyun’s voice that helps aron retain form and thought. otherwise he’d just be another chattering shadow in the wind. listless. lost. for all of eternity.

he weeps when persephone isn’t watching. the kind that wracks his body if he still had one. the one that robs you of all speech and infuses you with the sort of sadness that seems unending.

and it is, in a sense.

this voice now becomes homologous with misery when it used to be joy.

 

aron whispers to minhyun knowing the words will never reach him.

the same sentiment repeated. over and over and over again like the cycles of the tortures of the underworld.

( sisyphus pushes the boulder, tantalus leans down for a sip ; you can’t help but wonder if this is your form of punishment. )

 

years drift by as tumultuous as the styx. he hears minhyun’s sweet voice. followed by broken laughter. broken sounds.

silence.

there’s a new soul haunting hades’ place. a disassembled one that no one can quite put together.

persephone whisks it away. sweet smile. distant eyes. secretive.

but aron knows.

 

how could he not?  
( he would know him even in death — that is both the vow and the joke. )

 

he finally has an end to this torment. his lover can finally find peace. and finally he can go to him and tell him all those words he wanted to say:

 _don’t grieve for me anymore. move on, minhyun_.

except he forgets how the other half of his soul has ichor flowing through his veins. how gods are selfish ( much like mortal parents ). how the entangled lives are a mere afterthought.

orpheus gets a second chance. and a third. until he reaches the isles of blest. or perhaps a seat on mt olympus.

aron is stranded here forever. and ever. until time as we know is no more.

he learns of despair.

 

he no longer weeps.

he sits by the edge of persephone’s garden, next to the tree with its plump and heavy pomegranates, and watches the distant fires of the isles of blest.

he waits for nothing. waits for no one. simply just waits.

 

this time it is persephone’s pity that becomes salvation — for she knows what is it like to yearn. for the heart to ache of grass beneath bare toes and the kiss of the sun upon skin. for the arms of those she knows and loves. for she knows of separation. for she knows of longing.

she unlocks one of the doors of death and smiles that sweet, sweet smile of hers when a soul slips through undetected.

 

a sip from lethe.

all this sadness.  
    all this yearning.  
        fades.  
                 fades...

f a d e s.

 

 

 

a soul in transition does not know time.

( two millennia or more have passed since then )

but a soul does not forget despite its swim in the lethe. there are imprints that can’t be washed away.

 

 

 

aron’s soul itches when minhyun parts his mouth and sings. something in him swells. something he can’t quite put a finger on. it reverberates within him the way it did when he first met the kid. like there’s something he’s missing. like he’s knows him but doesn’t know where they’ve met before.

that night he dreams of a field of poppies. as red as blood. as red as the lips of a woman who smiles so beautifully aron is convinced he knows her. there’s a song woven into the air. it’s not in a language he understands but his heart aches and his eyes sting and

she steps aside and reveals a man with his lips parted. linen draped around him to form an outfit but it’s untidy unlike those historical movies. his eyes are closed, head raised towards the sky as if singing a hymn. but it’s not to praise a celestial being. it’s anger and anguish and bargaining.

it takes a second before aron realizes who is singing.

he looks exactly like hwang minhyun but much much older as if sorrow has found its way to manifest as wrinkles.

aron’s face is damp when he wakes.

he has no recollection past a field of poppies and something very, very important slipping away.

( when his heart twinges, he brushes it off as being home sick. )

 

he tries to get to the bottom of this odd sense of déjà vu and ends up like a moth drawn to a flame. 

falls for the way his eyes twinkle. falls for the way he laughs so obnoxiously it makes him laugh too.

can’t help it when he throws an arm around minhyun. or prod his stomach to elicit that reaction followed by peals of laughter. or wear his clothes just to be a little closer.

( hoping that their lives will intertwine until it no longer feels like an odd yet distant memory. )

 

ten years down the line, aron presses his lips against minhyun’s temples, heart swelling with a sense of pride as he listens to the man laugh and continue an endless conversation.

he’ll never get tired of this sound.

minhyun’s voice will always remain his favorite.

it reminds him of something important. something he forgot.

but more importantly feels like something he found again. feels like home.

he gives minhyun his weight as minhyun wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him closer.


	2. ὀρφεύς

minhyun laughs, embracing his demise, as dozen sets of teeth sink into flesh and render him into billions of pieces along with his lyre.

it takes an eternity to put him back together again. but what is time in the underworld?

they shove him back out into the world above despite his protests.

 

he doesn’t get to see his beloved.

 

the memories of a past life wash away.

he clings.

and hopes the ichor in his veins will help him salvage something.

 _ **anything**_.

 

 

 

hwang minhyun is a kid from busan.

but busan doesn’t feel right.

the sea feels loud, cold, and lonely. makes his skin crawl. makes it itch.

so he runs to the concrete city of seoul where maybe if he pours his heart out into song someone will understand. maybe he’ll feel whole.

 

he meets aron. and something about him he just can’t forget.

maybe it’s the face.  
( it’s a handsome face. )

he finds himself staring. finds himself cheering aron up and on. something about aron’s face cracking into a smile brings one to his own.

he doesn’t quite understand it. but that’s okay.

all he knows is that it hurts to be apart. that irrational fear strikes when he can’t see aron. ( maybe he’ll wind up dead. or whisked away. or have his neck punctured by a viper. )

it doesn’t make sense. but neither does this.

so minhyun drags aron to busan.

and introduces him to his family.

for the first time, busan feels like home.

( the waves lapping at his toes don’t bother him until aron points it out with a laugh and quickly drags him away. )

 

 

 

this should be the happiest day of minhyun’s life. he’s cinched the 9th spot in a boy band created by the korean public. but instead it feels like something is being ripped out of his chest.

none of his brothers make it.

they congratulate him.

talk about how he’s making them proud.

but this feels so far from pride.

minhyun tips his head back but it’s too late. he feels the tears welling over and sliding down his cheeks.

he doesn’t want this. not without them.

he thinks of the one ( probably ) back home streaming all this and wonders if he feels the same.

( you know you’re being dramatic. know it is just 1.5 years. know you’ll have fun in this process and make friends just like you have in this program — forged by the struggle and desperation.

you know all of this and yet you do nothing but cry your heart out. )

 

 

 

he informs you that he’s going to borrow your knitted sweater. the one you bought while imagining how it would look on him. because in this, and in all things, you wish to share with him.

( maybe if you do it enough, he won’t know where his life ends and yours begin. maybe it’ll make him stay. )

 _it’s july ㅋㅋㅋ_ you text him when you really mean _i miss you_.

his reply makes you smile and sends a pool of warmth curling in your chest.

 

the rest of the world makes the connection a little bit later.

 

 

 

your eyes water and your nose itches, but he looks so proud talking about all the new tricks noah has learnt that you ignore them all as you run your hands through noah’s fur. it’s tongue happily laps your hand. you can’t help but chuckle.

it catches you unexpectedly when you notice him watching. sheer fondness in his eyes.

you duck your head, noticing how your ears are probably a vibrant shade of red. you’re probably thinking too much. it’s probably directed at the writhing dog trying to garner a belly rub.

but that’s okay.

you’re in his presence. and that’s all you really need.

( it was the main goal of today after all. the new dog nephew merely an excuse. )

 

 

 

two years go by in a blink of an eye.

he’s made lifelong friends with ten other individuals. embarked on an incredible journey. loved by so many. and able to sing on a stage larger than he had imagined before.

but now minhyun is home.

and maybe he’s making up for lost time.

there are these recurrent jokes. ones where the hyung smothers the maknae with love and the maknae looks upon the hyung with absolute admiration.

it is still true. to a certain degree.

( but it has also always been more than that for hwang minhyun. )

so this time when aron turns to face him and blows him a kiss, minhyun faces him to receive it with his lips.

 

 

 

minhyun finds himself unable to look away. it is an inexplicable sort of thing when he winds his arms around aron’s waist and holds him there.

( it’s because he spent his entire life chasing after his love only for him to slip away. )

( and now minhyun has him back in his arms again. )

( this time he won’t let go. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the love of all things holy in this world — what is [this](https://twitter.com/breeze_mh_0809/status/1126822429890736128?s=21). 
> 
> ( aka i cried and needed to trash out )


	3. ᾅδης

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this [minki](https://twitter.com/dalpink0315/status/1127890165093920768?s=21) though

minki hears the sniffles but doesn’t understand.

hasn’t he gifted orpheus’ lover with the ability to hear orpheus’ song again?

yet why is he sad?

was this not an act of mercy? an act of grace? was this not supposed to make him happy?

perplexed, the king of the underworld observes. trying to comprehend the ways of mortals. the way of men.

so when persephone unlocks the doors of death, minki chooses to turn a blind eye.

he watches the receding figure fade into the distance.

he’s about to lock it back up again but the image won’t fade from his head. and so, compelled, minki chooses to take a step.

 

the light blinds him.

lethe swirls around him. a warning. all rivers of hades are lethal in their own ways.  _turn back_.

 _while you still can_.

it’s a gentle reminder.

it’s a warning that conflicts with its true nature. the one that washes over you and drags you under and scrubs you clean.

minki closes his eyes and wades in deeper. he’s at waist length when he submerges himself in the waters and let’s himself go.

hades is no more.

 

 

 

choi minki watches. he observes. puts his foot down when it needs to be with the authority of someone who has lead for millennia. 

sometimes his comments don’t seem to connect. sometimes other people don’t quite know what to do with him. especially when he’s unbudging, uncompromising in the ideals he believes in.

when he corrects others and they refuse to listen because it doesn’t fit with their world view.

so slowly, over time, minki is misunderstood.

worshipped.

for all the wrong reasons.

and he can’t remember the right ones.

but not by the bonds that ground him. not by jonghyun, dongho, aron, and minhyun who mean the world to him.

he thinks it’s because of how long they’ve been together. that they’ve learned to take him as he is. roll with everything he throws ( whether that be punches that really connect or otherwise ). and stand by his side — shoulder to shoulder — as unrelenting as he is.

 

sometimes he lies awake at night, ruminating over how fortunate he is.

followed by a sense of awe in how much he has learned.

it’s odd. he doesn’t understand where that arises from. and tosses and turns until he falls asleep.

little does he know.

he was cast out of the world of living by a draw of lots. forced down into the murky depths that never see the light of day. shunned by the rest. only allowed to rise once a year.

this is his second chance ( at life ). 

 

 

 

he makes the mistake as all mortals do:

he opens up his heart.

let’s them in.

let’s them have his way with it.

 

 

 

he’s never been good with overt signs romantic pursuit.

( there’s a hazy memory of the one time he’s tried a hand at courtship and how it had gone drastically wrong. and how he was never at the receiving end of courting gestures in a very distant life. )

it flusters him. he deflects them.

but even a rock erodes after daily exposure to a stream or to wind.

minki cracks eventually. and let’s both the melodious flow of the stream and the gentle caress of the wind leave their imprint.

 

 

 

but when blood turns from red to gold again, he’ll understand why the gift of hearing a loved one’s voice was a cruel, cruel act.

( after all, hope is a form of torment that feeds upon an individual’s desperation. )


	4. retrouvailles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 『 retrouvailles 』  
> the happiness of meeting someone after a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> other orders of business:
> 
>   * happy birthday to me. when your taste is so niche you have to feed yourself
>   * i don't believe in top/bottom dynamics because it isn't a fixed thing and if there is its none of your business. ( taking it up the ass isn't a personality trait as so many would have you believe ) if this aint your cup of tea just close the tab and move on
>   * heavily inspired by kieren sensei's [flying high](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/948990/flying-high). if you haven’t read this what are you doing with your life
>   * if you’re looking for a pwp this ain’t it ( i will never obtain the level of writing for a hot and dirty pwp im sorry )
>   * i watched porn for the first time for this ( albeit 2 mins ) so pls leave a few nice words so i can heal that sense of ruined innocence over this mess
>   * a lot of messy pov shifts just as a heads up
>   * last point of order: keep [these](https://twitter.com/superstarnuest/status/1126826524584206342?s=21) [images](https://twitter.com/gi3140_/status/1124143323407470592?s=21) in your head as you read xoxo
> 


the ropes are looped in the same intricate pattern: diamonds down the front and braided in the back to keep aron’s hands there. he should have known nothing good could have come from minhyun saying _birthday_ and _favor_ in the same sentence. aron glares in the direction of the man who has him bound to the head frame. but it is probably obscured by the lace blindfold they had fastened to his face. the recipient of his charged look merely smirks in his direction. one hand tipping the chin of another individual, the other hand fiddling with the remote.

an ungodly sound makes its way out of aron’s lips when minhyun flips the switch. he would have pitched forward if not for the bindings in place. he squeezes his thighs together, trying to take the edge off the feeling of the vibrating toy as it’s flare presses against his prostate in spastic cycles.

the sound seems to fall on deaf ears. seems because minki is about to turn his head in aron’s direction when minhyun directs minki back to face him. it’s that _eyes on me_ gesture, laden with a sense of cockiness aron has become accustomed to recently. minhyun must have picked up during his wanna one days.

it’s really unfair.

at the end of the bed minhyun has locked his lips against minki’s, pressing deep. aron sees the flash of a pink tongue and knows ( imagines ) how it slips past lips and raises the temperature between two bodies. minki’s hands are balled, fisting the front of minhyun’s shirt.

when they part for air it’s that quiet sort where foreheads are pressed together as lips slide past each other. the smiles on their faces grow. minki’s a little sheepish. minhyun’s is insufferable. it grows wider as he leans back and unbuttons his shirt, revealing the pale skin underneath. minki is about to follow suit when minhyun stops him with a shake of his head.

“i want you with your clothes on,” minhyun says and throws in a lip bite for extra measure.

( aron groans as the images of minki, fully clothed, fucking minhyun with urgency like a spontaneous hookup at the back of a seedy bar fills his head. )

and aron can see why. ( their coordi noonas are going to kill them for this. ) minki looks absolutely dashing with the black vest that matches his hair. the white shirt only serves to flatter his frame, along with the earring that dangles from its lobe. but then again minki always looks good. it’s just that the glove on his hand supports tonight’s theme, giving it a full package.

minhyun makes his intent clear when he frees minki’s cock. it’s leaking ( much like his own ) and minhyun grins as he collects it with his thumb.

minki responds by cupping minhyun’s face and leaning in for another open mouthed kiss. he returns the favor then: sliding minhyun’s cock out of his briefs and gives it a squeeze in the way that makes minhyun gasp against minki’s mouth.

aron finds himself grinding against the vibrator in his ass — painfully aware of how he’s alone with just the air and silicone ring paying attention to his cock.

 

minki breaks off the kiss, watching in fascination at minhyun’s flushed cheeks. his cock twitches at the mere thought that he’s the _cause_ of it. he wants to see _more_ of it. so he trails down. teeth grazing the side of minhyun’s jaw before he latches onto the area beside minhyun’s throat. his fingers slide up and down minhyun’s cock in a methodical manner.

something flickers in his mind eye.

a scene from a very distant past — almost as if in another life time.

( nine women — no, _muses_ — approach you. they demand that you restore their son back to life.

you tell them it’s not possible.  
you think of the weeping man.

they make a ruckus until your brother — the youngest one, the usurper — intervenes and decrees for it to happen.

you wish to tell the mortal you tried.

you wish for a lot of things.

but all you do is sew a torn soul back together. piece by pain staking piece as bits of his life stain your fingers. when you rub your eyes, images play in your mind’s eye.

you see the mortal when he’s still alive. the smile so radiant you can see why they got married.

you hear the songs filled with joy and love upon meeting him.

you hear the jokes that make the mortal laugh a little more. the songs that make him close his eyes and hum along. the whispered moments where hearts are open to one other and he takes you at your most vulnerable.

when you’re done piecing orpheus together, you think you’ve maybe stitched a piece of yourself into him.

that sensation of loss doesn’t get better.

you let the mortal slip away.

and then you follow. )

minki squeezes minhyun’s dripping cock. it’s followed by a gasped _wait_. minhyun shifts. he moves towards minki until their cocks can come in contact with each other. again a smile. the song with the outpour of affection echoes in his head.

 _oh_.

no wonder he let them in so quickly.

his head falls back when minhyun grips both their cocks and bucks. they rub against each other. the precum makes a mess of everything. but all minki can think about is how good it feels.

 

the earring sways like a pendulum, catching the light of the room, drawing attention to minki's jawline and that one mole decorating his cheek. if his head could process, maybe he would have considered this scene _breathtaking_.

minhyun has been surrounded by gorgeous people all his life: his mother, his sister, his bandmates, his label mates, and then a whole survival show. and aron is handsome. always has been. even now when he's subjected to all the pleasantries minhyun has offered: a sheen of sweat and flushed skin ; the perfect contrast against the black lace that covers half his face. that arch of his back as he strains, looking so much like one of their new dance moves.

but minki is different. minki is _ethereal_. like some sort of celestial being. someone untouchable. and all minhyun wants to do is to mar it with some humanity.

what would minki look like in love?

minhyun has seen it almost happen. eyes crinkling as he laughs and clings to someone's arm for support.

what would minki look like when he's overcome with lust?

minki's eyes flutter open.

his pupils are blown and dark. _dark_. 

( darker than the pits of tartarus. darker than the waters of the styx. )

minhyun shivers.

minki’s eyes are distant yet present at the same time. wordlessly, he places his hand around minhyun’s. the black glove stands out against the red of the cocks.

minhyun groans. thinks about those gloves prying his mouth open as his tongue does its best to coat them wet. thinks about the leather taste mixed with salt. thinks about how it would look scissoring him open.

or better yet, thrusting in and out of aron until it leaves him a sopping mess.

maybe next time.

he knows his hand is getting sloppy the closer he gets to the edge. minki takes over as minhyun leans forward to rest his forehead against minki’s shoulder. he knows what he sounds like ( and hopes minki and aron does too ). the sounds just fall from his lips as minki twists in a harsh manner while bucking his hips.

its too much. it’s not enough.

minhyun can’t make up his mind as he angles his hips to try to meet minki’s. all he knows is that it was the right decision to rope minki into all of this.

it still rings true when minki flicks his wrist and minhyun topples over the edge, coating his own abdomen with streaks of cum.

he presses a gentle kiss into the side of minki’s lip when minki spills over them both.

 

everything hurts.

aron is straining against the ropes and knows it doesn’t help but he just wants relief. somewhere. anywhere really.

mostly his cock.

he was just subjected to the hottest make out session followed by some high school display of mutual jack off. he could do so much better if they just released his hands, he hears himself whine. it’s probably not very coherent.

after all, he knows how minhyun likes it and is very eager to learn how minki likes it.

that last part must have done the trick.

the vibrator gets switched off ( aron whines at the loss while simultaneously relieved by the break from the onslaught ). minhyun, despite looking disheveled and tired, moves towards him. the little shit also beckons minki to the top of the bed.

“please,” he finds himself saying as minhyun tests the strength of the rope bound to the frame. there’s that look again. the one that sets aron on edge in anticipation as something primal curls low in his belly. it’s the look of a devil wearing the face of an angel.

“please what?” minhyun says nonchalantly as if he wasn’t a panting mess just seconds earlier.

aron bites his lips. pride still intact despite his situation.

minhyun releases him from the bed frame but does nothing with the knots that keep his hands bound. or the toy still in him. or the ring around him. merely beckons minki even closer.

aron is facing minhyun so that he can see aron’s expression. aron feels the bed dip as minki materializes behind him. 

there’s the hyung part of him that wants to turn around and tell minki _you don’t have to_ but it’s cut short by minhyun’s finger that makes a show of trailing down the front of his chest. his finger gets caught on every one of the knots he has created. slowly making their way down south until he cants his hips forward.

minhyun is half hard again. holding his own cock to let it drag against aron’s. aron hisses and hates the way his cock twitches.

“just say whatever is on your mind,” minhyun says, voice low, “and we’ll take care of you.”

another guttural groan falls from aron’s lips. minhyun must have motioned something because minki is now rubbing up against his bare ass. sliding between his cheeks and bumping against the toy in him that shifts and accidentally brushes against his prostate in a pattern so infuriating aron thinks about murdering both of them and then himself.

the anger quickly transforms into something else. and all aron’s brain can think about is being pushed down by minki. glove sticky against his spine, folding him in half so that his face suffocates against minhyun’s pale thighs and ass points towards the ceiling. there he’ll take minhyun’s cock into his lips with the sole determination of revenge as minki takes him from behind: rough, without mercy — like his cold beauty suggests.

aron clamps his mouth shut and turns away.

minhyun starts to undo the ropes anyway. he probably has some sort of plan hatching in that mind of his. his fingers catch on the knots and drag against aron’s skin, sending shivers down his spine. it doesn’t help that minki has slid the vibrator out his ass and has moved on from dragging his cock against aron’s entrance to opening him up with well lubed fingers.

he must have discarded the gloves somewhere in between. probably when minhyun was looking behind him while biting his lower lip. ( aron can imagine how it looks. the sway of earrings as minki holds a finger between his teeth and slides the glove off with a tug. it makes him bite on his lower lip too. )

he’s sensitive. very much so when minhyun’s finger catches on his nipple and aron jerks. _oops_ my ass. minhyun smirks as he flicks the bud again before drawing circles into his skin.

“come on, _hyung_ ,” he says in his signature fashion whenever aron is about to let him have his way again. “do you want to suck me off? leave me a crying mess? do you want me to suck you off?” he does a little exaggerated gasp. he’s never been good at acting. aron would roll his eyes if he wasn’t in this predicament. “or do you want minki to suck you off?” and it’s like minki times it because his fingers scrape against aron’s prostate, causing him to roll his hips in reply and cursing the cock ring while he’s at it. “his lips would look so pretty around you.”

minhyun takes a step back as if studying aron’s face. the cheshire grin that grows on his lips is not a good sign.

he leans forward.

“or do you want him to fuck you?” minhyun teases as he whispers these words into aron’s ears, “how naughty.” and then continues because he’s a little piece of shit that knows what turns aron on the most: “leave you a sobbing mess as you beg for more — until you come from that alone.” giving the silicone ring a flick for extra measure.

where the hell did minhyun learn all this. minhyun should be so grateful that his hands are still bound.

“i would love to see it,” minhyun continues, “minki’s cock slip in and out of your hole. or better yet you working for it as you ride him. or do you want me to do the honor?”

he leans back and bats his eyelashes.

“ _hyung_ ,” minhyun whines again, “are you really going to leave me like this?” pointing at his erect cock.

 _what about me?_ aron wants to scream as he strains against that bastardly cock ring.

“i’ll free you. the ropes. the ring. all of it,” minhyun says, “just tell me what you want. me? minki?”

aron licks his dry lips. parts his mouth then shuts it as minhyun’s fingers dance around his cock and minki does that frustrating thing where he reaches but not quite reaches the point.

“both.”

the look of delight on minhyun’s face is arguably worth it. ( what’s more worth it is watching it sink in and how minhyun flushes from the thought before recomposing himself. )

“aren’t you a kinky one?” minhyun breathes as he hastily undoes the knots. minki helps from behind with the hands, rubbing the bound areas around the wrists. aron doesn’t even mind the mess he leaves behind.

“says the one who strung me up like this,” aron bites back.

“oh please,” minki says with one particular harsh tug of a rope, “don’t act like you didn’t enjoy every second of it.”

aron tries to fight the smile on his lips but fails. minhyun did them all a favor inviting minki into this fray.

it’s a bit awkward finding the right places for limbs to go. aron almost trips over minhyun’s thigh at one point. then realized the bed isn’t going to work — not like this. there’s a shuffle of bodies. crinkle of wrapping papers. popping sounds of lube bottles. a few head bumps. a few chaste kisses to the nose or cheek for encouragement. and if those miss, well...

minhyun lies on his back as aron straddles him. minki stands at the end of the bed and watches as aron grips minhyun’s cock before lowering himself on it. he thanks minki under his breath for the prep. it doesn’t hurt. there’s just that familiar stretch as he bottoms out.

minhyun makes a garbled noise and aron smirks. he lifts his hip a bit, bracing his hands on either side of minhyun’s head as minhyun stables him with his own hands. he feels minki prod his entrance. there’s a hand to stabilize and another on his back as he slowly slides in.

minki is very, very gentle.

he stops for aron to adjust. occasionally adding a lot more lube before pressing deeper. he whispers encouragement and aron wishes he could come in closer so that he could hear them ( but that would mean slamming to the hilt and aron isn’t quite ready for that. )

the stretch is a slow burn but not painful. it’s hot. very much so. each inch deeper presses minhyun’s cock against his walls and deeper so that it kisses his prostate. aron thinks his arms might give out. his head droops and minhyun pushes himself up to meet him. he pushes the bangs out of the way with one sweep of his hand, collecting all the sweat that has gathered beneath, and presses his mouth to aron’s.

it’s a slow and deep kiss. adding to the heat between them and behind. minki slides in deeper until he can drape his arm around aron’s back and give him fluttering kisses across the nape of his neck.

aron wonders what they look like. he’s seen porn but never imagined he’d be the one hungrily taking two in.

minki’s lips drag against the sensitive part of the side of his skin. gentle, hesitant. aron’s eyes fall towards the blossoming love bite on minhyun’s neck and his lips twitch. minki has a love of marking.

he turns his face, one hand leaving the bed and threading into minki’s hair, as he says: “it’s okay. do what you want minki-ah. i want it too.” that and a roll of his hips is all it takes for minki to move.

minki plants a mark into aron’s skin before picking up the pace. the bed creaks with his motions and worsen with aron’s. his cock drags against minhyun’s stomach and he hates how minhyun had worked out during his time away. the lines in his abdomen adding texture. the rotation of air and fabric against his ass is a welcome one. the usual sounds of skin against skin are muffled, making the sounds falling from aron’s lips so much louder. they would have made him self conscious or his ears turn red but he no longer has the capacity to care.

he just focuses on the pleasure building within him as he lets himself climb. knowing that when he falls, he’ll fall into the hands of those he trusts. of those he loves.

 

this must be some wild fever dream. certainly feels like it.

minki braces himself against aron as he thrusts, feeling the slide of his cock against minhyun’s but in a much more intimate space. one that swallows him whole. one that makes his entire body feel as warm as his chest.

his heart drums in his ears. accompanied by the harmony of aron’s noises and minhyun’s breathy moans. he thinks his is somewhere in the mix.

minki still thinks it is a fluke when minhyun had come to him, asking him to join. detailed what he had in mind and all minki could say was _why me?_

 _why not?_ minhyun had asked with a beatific smile.

 _you could have anyone else_. and minki is about to list off names when minhyun places a hand over his.

 _but i don’t want anyone but you._ minhyun had said with such sincerity minki felt pricks in his eyes. _we don’t want anyone but you_.

( you think of 2016 when you let minhyun fix that cumbersome wig of yours and he did it in such a gentleman like manner it almost made your heart flip.

you think of 2017 when he took on more responsibility and filled the space aron had left behind. took you into his arms when you got your new letter grade until you stopped shaking from tears.

you think of the void he left behind when your band added a w to its name.

it’s the same void aron left when mnet barred him from the show and made it seem like it was his choice.

you think of the latter half of 2017 where aron tried to worm his way into your heart. making you smile. making you food.

you think of 2018 when he succeeded.

you think of minhyun’s return and your bitter joke that w be forever.

you think of how quickly everything reverted to how it was before.

how you’re a third wheel. or maybe even worse: a replacement for the void but never quite filling the shoes. )

but maybe minki is the third part.

minhyun’s face is blissed out. scrunched. stupid looking. minki isn’t sure if the red is from the heat and adrenaline or from his allergies.

the sounds tumbling from aron’s mouth echoes that sentiment contorting minhyun’s face. and the occasional _minki-ah_ entwined with minhyun's name, so familiar yet so warped by minki’s thrusts.

maybe he was never a replacement.

minki’s hip stutter.

“look at me,” he hears from underneath him.

it’s minhyun. his eyes wide, pupils blown, but full of life.

it’s the same tone as  _we don’t want anyone but you_.

it echoes. it amplifies. it pulls minki into this vortex that makes him want to carve out a spot into their lives.

but he doesn’t need to.

he already has.

and that thought alone drives his hips into a staccato rhythm and

he comes.

it sends a ripple. he feels minhyun tip over the edge. eye contact long broken as he rolls his head back. aron who quivers while minki is oversensitive and comes messily on minhyun’s stomach.

minki slips out. and when he collapses into the bed there are two lovers to catch him.

 

minhyun is exhausted and sticky. ( and blissed out. his veins are still singing. ) there are too many things to take care of.

he slips out of aron while rolling him to the side. it’s unlikely aron in any shape to walk for a week let alone now. minhyun unceremoniously ties the condom and chucks it in the bin.

there’s so much to do. there’s the sheets. the clothes on the floor. aron needs to be wiped down and so does minhyun. minki’s hair is a mess. the hair gel has long lost its effects from fingers and sweat.

first things first. minhyun loosens minki’s first button. 

minki shrugging out of his stage outfit is a sight in of itself, even with the lazy efforts. he’s half hearted in helping minhyun, causes the stripping to be a slow process. flashes of skin. soft chuckles. if minhyun wasntnso tired from two rounds he might have gone for a third.

it doesn’t pick up until minhyun leans over aron and presses a kiss to minki’s temple as aron rolls around to face minki. 

there’s a petulant _hurry up, i want to cuddle_ as he licks into minki’s mouth.

minhyun gives up after the victory of sliding off minki’s pants and briefs. he’s about to go wash himself off when he feels an arm drape around his torso. a heavy, heavy weight.

it’s aron. of course it is. it is always him. 

his eyes are closed, face turned in minhyun's direction and tucked against the pillow, smile on his lips as he pats the space next to him. “sleep.”

minhyun is about to protest when minki grabs tissues from the box on the bedside table and dangles them in front of minhyun.

minhyun gets rid of the worst of it as he watches them curl against each other. aron is still facing him. long threaded his fingers into one of minhyun’s hand to lock him there. minki has his arms wrapped around aron, and chin tucked against his shoulder.

minhyun looks down at himself. feels the weight of his eyes. it’s fine. he’ll get the rest in the morning. and maybe with some added company.

he flops down onto the bed. aron spreads his arms wide and minhyun allows himself to nestle in them.

“good to have you join us,” comes aron’s husky voice.

there’s an indignant huff as minhyun slides closer. he pulls the blanket up to cover the three before intertwining the hand resting on aron’s waist with minki’s.

he could get used to this:

a household of three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been so long since i’ve written so everything sounds rough. thanks for making it this far. as always: everything sounds better in my head.


End file.
